edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mokey Mokey Man/My two G.I Articles
Hi, these are three articles I wrote as an application to join the new G.I that Agent M is starting. While I'm waiting for his opinion on my stories I decided to put them in a blog for other people to read. So here they are straight from my mind. Movie review By Freelancer Mokey Mokey Man Yesterday whle looking for a story to put in the G.I I was forced to watch a movie by local lump Ed so I decided to write a review about it. The movie in question was "The curse of Evil Tim", that's right that well known comic book has been turned into a movie by Cartoon Network and it was turned into a bad movie for that matter. The main characters of the Comic book had been twisted and changed to the point that I a huge fan of "The curse of Evil Tim" was unsure if I was watching the right movie or had walked into a different screen room by mistake, even the main character Evil Tim had been chaned from a brain eating Zombie to a zombie that cooks food and is also a pirate just so that "he relate to the kids" says head of marketing of Cartoon Network But I digress, on the bright side the acting was great and every member of the cast deserves a bowl of gravy and the special effects were quite impressive if not cheesy at times. My score for this movie would be 1/5 stars not even as good as Ed's B-rated monster movies. Ed on the other hand quoted "it was a movie I will never forget especially when the Tentacle of Tim dragged Bill down to the oven Of Hades" . So that's my review I hope you take it into consideration when you go to see your next movie. Ed lines Edtropolis destroyed By Freelancer Mokey Mokey Man Shocking news has come into the hands of G.I as we have been informed of the destruction of Edtropolis. Fortunately we had Freelancer Mokey Mokey Man on the scene who took it upon himself to investigate, he himself had witnessed the tragedy. The remnants of Edtropolis"It was horrible, that monster that stuck me to the wall of Ed's room months ago crawled out of the sewer and started destoying everything and I got an ouchie" says resident cry baby Jimmy, while crying. "The creature had the speed of twelve goats, it was just like Rolf's great Nana as it kept bumping into things, but it had the strength of the giant sea cucumber that fought Rolf's great Nano, but like my Rolf's farther always says...." said Rolf (limited quote) Yes it seems that Edzilla had struck Peach Creek once again but the strangest quote we got was this "It was so cool it was just like the creature from the Xenomorph comic limited edition mini series" Quoted Ed. The New Edzilla terrorising EdtropolisThat's right Ed was there during the attack, but Ed was Edzilla last time which left us with the question, who is this new Edzilla? We went to the man with the answers, Double D for his opinion. "At first I thought that Ed had gotten ahold of the Edzilla costume but after hooking him up to a lie detector I found it was not Ed at all, which means somone had stolen the costume from Ed, which is deplorable, dispicable, unlawful..." quoted Double D (limited quote) "Some one stole the Edzilla suit?" Quoted Eddy "This is great, I can get Double D to sue them, but first I have to find the culprit, I bet it was that shovel chin Kevin" It seems we will never know who this new Edzilla is, but on the bright side local residents of Peach creek have volunteered to help rebuild Edtropolis. As a last comment we have a quote from Ed "I Bet that was the real Edzilla, maybe if I can find my costume I can join and induce malice with him" By Mokey Mokey Man Ed lines 'The return of Jib' By freelancer Mokey Mokey Man The Cul-De-Sac was in an uproar over the return of Ed’s beloved friend Jib. It all started when Ed was checking what was in his mail box, while rummaging in the mail box through magazines of Chicks Galore and Gravy monthly, Ed came across a letter from Jib. Through completely legal methods we have come into possession of said letter and have posted it below Dear Ed, I am going to the annual Monster Movie convention next week and will be passing through Peach Creek on the way there, so I decided I will pay a visit to my best friend (just in case you don’t know that’s you). I’ll be there by Monday, see ya then Yours sincerely Jib Ed proceeded to tell everyone in the Cu-De-Sac that Jib was coming to visit, everyone was ecstatic about the return of Jib, in fact here are some of their comments. “Jib’s coming; well anyone who put a pounding on dorky is a cool dude in my book” Quoted Kevin. “Jib, he is such a nice person, he gave Sarah and I presents so I’m happy about his return” Quoted Jimmy. “Jib is great; he and plank get along really well, what’s that Plank, Jib saved your life?” Quoted Jonny. But surprisingly two people are not happy about Jib’s return and here are their reasons. “Jib is an evil demon, he put Rolf in the chair of spinning and spun Rolf all the way back to the Old country” Quoted Rolf. “That jerk Jib ruined my scams and beat me up so of course I’m not happy about his return you idiot” Quoted Eddy. Upon his arrival Jib was taken to Ed’s backyard where a party was thrown for him, everyone was there even Rolf who received an apology from Jib for his poor treatment towards him. Eddy was there as well, hiding in a tree holding a rock and as Jib walked under the tree Eddy dropped the rock trying to hit Jib, but Jib threw the rock back at Eddy effectively knocking him out where upon dropping onto the grass he was taking by Sarah and Jimmy to be there “patient” in their game of doctors and nurses. Jib's party The next day Jib left to go the Monster movie convention leaving the children of the Cul-De-Sac in heartbreak, but fortunately Jib promised to make another visit on his way back from the Monster movie convention, so everyone was happy including this reporter, everyone except Eddy who is now planning his revenge. By Mokey Mokey Man Anyway that was it. Please tell me what you think if you have the time and thanks in advance. Sayonara. Category:Blog posts